The invention relates to a method for wireless control of structural appliances and, more particularly, to a method for controlling heating, ventilation, air conditioning, refrigeration and other structural appliance systems through wireless mobile devices.
Structural devices or appliances such as heating, ventilation, refrigeration, air conditioning (HVRAC), elevator equipment, building control and other types of systems and devices are integral to maintaining desired environment, security and the like in business, commercial and residential settings. Many such appliances require manual control and/or programming, as well as on-site maintenance and the like.
It is desirable to make control, maintenance and service of such appliances easier so as to enhance the benefit of such appliances to the user, and to allow service technicians to perform better services, at cheaper cost.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a method whereby structural appliances can be controlled and serviced from a remote location.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for configuring such structural appliances whereby a user, technicians and the like can access and control such structural appliances utilizing a wireless mobile device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method whereby useful data can be collected from the structural appliance and accessed from a mobile device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.